The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for making a copy of a key.
Hundreds of millions of keys are generated in the United States each year by making a duplicate from an original key or from a parent duplicate key. The duplication process commonly takes place in a hardware store, or the like, that is equipped with a key duplication machine.
Duplicating a key is difficult task, typically requiring high skill in operating the duplicating machine. A high degree of skill is particularly required when duplicating a double sided key in order to achieve correct registration of the second side after cutting the first side. Due to the high probability of making an error when duplicating a key, a significant number of the duplicate keys made each year are discarded as being unusable.
Since there is a wide variation in the types of keys manufactured, the locksmith or hardware store where the duplicate is made has to carry a large number of different key blanks, often numbering in the thousands, in inventory from which an appropriate blank is selected for forming the duplicate key. When faced with duplicating a key of unknown origin, the person performing the duplication is presented with the difficult task of selecting the correct key blank with which to manufacture the duplicate. This may lead to the selection of the wrong key blank, thus resulting in an unusable duplicate key.
The security hierarchy adopted by many key manufacturers includes thicker keys with relatively complex keyways for use in single locks, and master keys that are thinner and have relatively simple keyways. Often, master key blanks are employed for forming duplicate keys in an attempt to reduce the number of key blanks required in inventory, irrespective of whether the key being duplicated is a master key or is cut for a single lock. Consequently, the security hierarchy is compromised when a large number of keys cut from master key blanks enter into use.
One manufacturer has adopted a system that uses a small number of key blanks in which it is claimed most keys can be duplicated, thus reducing the level of skill required of the person performing the duplication. However, this system still requires a significant inventory of different key blanks and, additionally, is subject to the problem of low-skilled operators making a large number of rejectable duplicate keys.
Therefore, there remains a need for a key duplicating system which further reduces the number of types of key blanks required to be carried in inventory. Additionally, there is a need to remove the factor of operator skill level from the duplication process so that fewer rejectable duplicate keys are manufactured.